The present invention relates to a method of positioning a midplane in a rack server chassis, and associated framing apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a method and framing apparatus to install and align the midplane orthogonal to the chassis while maximizing available surface area of the midplane.
A backplane is an electronic circuit board containing circuitry and sockets into which additional electronic devices on other circuit boards of cards can be plugged. A midplane is a backplane constructed with slots on opposing sides. The midplane has the ability to plug cards into either side, and as such is often used in blade servers and telecommunications equipment. In the blade server implementation, one side of the midplane receives peripheral modules and the other side receives service modules. In telecommunications equipment, one side of the midplane accepts system processing cards and the other side accepts network interface cards.